lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunspear Hold
' ' Sunspear Hold is a castle located along the Selhin River within the northern valley of Lucerne, and within the Kingdom of Lucerne. Sunspear Hold is the seat of House Martell and they hold the castle and the land around it as the center of their control and the area they mass there forces from. Sunspear Hold is a smaller castle in terms of the other larger castles of the area, but this suits the Martell's fine as they have a large amount of mid sized villages within the land and their harsh but fair justice has led to a peaceful land and thus a rich Sunspear Hold. Sunspear Hold is led by the Sunspear Order while the Lord of House Martell will most likely be living within Lucerne Hold as they can then be closer to their liege lord in House Lovie. Sunspear Hold was first founded a few years after House Martell was given the land that Sunspear lays on which they took as their seat of power. Sunspear Hold was constructed some twenty years after its beggining as their were numerous contruction problems, of which most now point to the Scorpians that were their neighbors as being the cause of this delay. Sunspear Hold was attacked during the reign of James Lovie by House Scorpian of whom would reach the castle, but before they could do anything of consequence they were recalled from battle by the sickly James Lovie. History Early History Sunspear Hold was first founded a few years after House Martell was given the land that Sunspear lays on which they took as their seat of power. Sunspear Hold was constructed some twenty years after its beggining as their were numerous contruction problems, of which most now point to the Scorpians that were their neighbors as being the cause of this delay. Sunspear Hold was attacked during the reign of James Lovie by House Scorpian of whom would reach the castle, but before they could do anything of consequence they were recalled from battle by the sickly James Lovie. Demographics Sunspear Hold while being a castle, also maintains a large population both inside the walls, and outside the walls in the town more known as Sunspear. The town, and population are very homogeneuous through the fact that the founding was made from Lucerne Hold of which is basically all Vandals. In terms of religion there is one large Temple to the Dragonoph of which was heavily expanded following the rise of the Order of the Dragon, and nearly the entire population worships the Dragon, while a small subsect adhere to nothing. Ethnicity Religion in Sunspear In terms of religion there is one large Temple to the Dragonoph of which was heavily expanded following the rise of the Order of the Dragon, and nearly the entire population worships the Dragon, while a small subsect adhere to nothing. In terms of the Order of the Dragon the High Priest of Sunspear is a Martell bastard named Loreza Sand of whom is one of the bastards of Oberyn Martell. Houses in Sunspear Points of Interest Category:Castle Category:Castle in Lucerne Category:Holding of House Martell